eurekafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Familientreffen
Durch Zufall wird bei "Global Dynamics" eine Kryokammer entdeckt, in der ein Mann 50 Jahre eingefroren war. Nachdem er aufgetaut wurde, stellt sich heraus, dass es sich um Fargos lange verschollenen Großvater Pierre handelt, der sich nun in einem modernen Eureka zurechtfinden muss und herausfinden will, wer ihn damals in die Kammer sperrte. Handlung Carter will Zoe nicht erlauben, Fahrstunden zu nehmen, so lange sie nicht vom Kaffee wegkommt. Aus Rache spioniert Zoe ihrem Vater nach und findet heraus, dass er Blumen für eine gewisse Angela Fairfield bestellt hat. Unterdessen wird bei "Global Dynamics" im Labor für Kryogenik eine eingefrorene Person entdeckt, die sich nach dem Auftauen als Großvater von Fargo herausstellt. Zur Überraschung der Wissenschaftler hat Pierre Fargo den jahrzehntelangen Kälteschlaf gut überstanden und ist noch am Leben. Auf Fargos Bitte hin will Carter herausfinden, wie und warum Pierre damals in der Kältekammer gelandet ist. Jo findet heraus, dass Pierre Fargo seiner Zeit mit Dr. Andre Sandrov zusammen gearbeitet hatte. Dieser gilt als einer der klügsten Köpfe von Eureka und hat damals behauptet, Pierre Fargo hätte eine Abschiedsnotiz hinterlassen und sei dann einfach spurlos verschwunden. Unterdessen versucht Fargo, seinem Großvater ein wenig zu erzählen, was sich in der Zwischenzeit in der Welt getan hat, doch Pierre kann immer noch nicht recht glauben, dass er fünfzig Jahre verpasst haben soll. Als er hört, dass seine damalige Liebe und Fargos Großmutter Bell noch am Leben ist, will er sie sofort sehen. Zoe versucht unterdessen, ihrem Vater auf den Zahn zu fühlen, warum er Angela Fairfield Blumen schicken lässt, doch Carter will nicht mit ihr darüber sprechen und wechselt sofort das Thema. Pierre bemerkt derweil, dass Sandrov ihm einst seine Idee bezüglich der zellulären Rekonstitution gestohlen hatte und damit nicht nur den Nobelpreis gewonnen, sondern sich auch in den Geschichtsbüchern von Eureka verewigt hat. Pierre und Fargo erzählen Carter von dem Diebstahl, denn immerhin hat Sandrov Ergebnisse, die Pierre durch jahrelange Recherche gefunden hatte, als seine ausgegeben. Pierre glaubt sogar, dass Sandrov ihn absichtlich eingefroren hatte, damit der Diebstahl nicht auffiel. Carter will den Anschuldigungen nachgehen, stößt jedoch vor allem bei Nathan Stark auf Unverständnis, da dieser glaubt, Pierre wolle nur Sandrov in Misskredit bringen. Allison lässt Carter schließlich doch mit Sandrov reden, warnt ihn jedoch, dass dieser sehr viele mächtige Freunde hat und Carter sich in Acht nehmen sollte, was er dem alten Mann vorwirft. Sandrov gibt zu, Pierre Fargo gekannt zu haben, will jedoch nichts davon wissen, irgendwelchen Diebstahl begangen zu haben. Im Gegenteil: er beschuldigt Pierre des Diebstahls seines geistigen Eigentums und gibt an, dass er Pierre damals nahegelegt hat, zu kündigen. Kurz danach sei dieser verschwunden. Nathan und Henry finden derweil heraus, dass Pierre mit Chloroform betäubt wurde und nicht zufällig in der Kryostasekammer gelandet war. Pierre sucht derweil seinen alten Freund, den Uhrmacher Charlie, auf, der ihm rät, dass er sich das Treffen mit Bell noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen lassen sollte. Immerhin glaubte sie jahrelang, Pierre hätte sie sitzen lassen. Zoe versucht derweil mehr über Angela Fairfield herauszufinden und bedient sich dabei S.A.R.A.H.s Hilfe. Durch den Computer findet sie heraus, dass bezüglich einer Angela Fairfield eine Polizeiakte existiert, die Carter betrifft. Sie erfährt schließlich, dass Angela und Carter in der Highschool ein Paar waren und Angela kurz nach ihrem 16. Geburtstag bei einem Autounfall verstorben ist. Pierre und Fargo brechen derweil ins Archiv ein, um den ominösen Brief zu finden, den Pierre angeblich geschrieben haben soll. Tatsächlich findet sich solch ein Brief in Pierres Akten, den er auch unterschrieben hat. Gezwungenermaßen will Carter Pierre wegen des Sicherheitsverstoßes im Archiv einsperren, als nur ein paar Minuten später Pierre plötzlich rapide altert. Nathan und Henry haben herausgefunden, dass der verlangsamte Alterungsprozess nun umgekehrt wurde und durch die rasche Alterung Pierres Zellen einiges an Schaden genommen haben. Pierre wird sterben. Carter ist Pierres Anschuldigungen weiterhin nachgegangen und hat entdeckt, dass Sandrovs Durchbruch erst einen Monat nach Pierres Verschwinden stattgefunden hat. Er holt Nathan dazu, um eine Theorie zu überprüfen. Wenn es sich bei den ganzen Forschungen wirklich um Sandrovs Arbeit gehandelt hat, dann dürfte Pierre darüber eigentlich nichts wissen. Carter nimmt dabei die Hilfe von Nathan in Anspruch, da dieser auch Zugang zu geheimen Informationen Sandrovs Arbeiten betreffend hat. Nach ein paar Fragen wird allen klar, dass Pierre wirklich die Wahrheit sagt. Zusammen konfrontieren sie Sandrov mit der Tatsache, dass er sein ganzes Werk auf gestohlenen Forschungen aufgebaut hat. Sandrov behauptet jedoch weiterhin, dass er nichts mit dem versuchten Mord an Pierre zu tun hat. Notgedrungen und aus Mangel an Beweisen müssen sie Sandrov glauben, dass er Pierre nicht töten wollte. Nathan verpflichtet Sandrov jedoch, ihm zu helfen, Pierre zu retten. Sandrov kann tatsächlich ein Mittel generieren, das den raschen Zellzerfall bei Pierre aufhält. Anschließend will Pierre nur noch eins: seinen Namen reinwaschen und sich mit Bell treffen. Carter fällt dabei auf, dass Pierre noch immer einen alten Bestellschein für einen Ring mit sich trägt und vergleicht schließlich die Unterschrift auf diesem mit der auf dem Abschiedsbrief. Anscheinend wurde diese Unterschrift kopiert. Als sie Charlie, an den die Bestellung gerichtet war, mit ihren Erkenntnissen konfrontieren, gesteht dieser, dass er es war, der Pierre in die Kryokammer gesteckt hat. Er konnte nicht ertragen, dass Pierre Bell, die er selbst über alles liebte, einen Heiratsantrag machen wollte. Er übergibt Pierre schließlich den Ring an Bell und lässt sich von Carter festnehmen. Am Abend entschuldigt sich Zoe bei ihrem Vater und erzählt ihm, dass sie weiß, was mit Angela Fairfield passiert ist. Er gesteht ihr schließlich, dass er sich an ihrem Tod mit verantwortlich fühlt. Er hatte sie damals mit wenig Fahrpraxis ans Steuer gelassen und sie hat schließlich die Kontrolle über den Wagen verloren. Sie verstarb noch an der Unfallstelle. Da Carter das Gefühl hatte, dass er die Verantwortung trägt, hat er auch nicht protestiert, als man ihn vor Gericht gestellt hatte. Seitdem schickt er Angela jedes Jahr an ihrem Todestag Blumen an ihr Grab. Später trifft Pierre endlich seine große Liebe Bell wieder. Überglücklich, sich endlich wieder zu haben, nehmen sie sich in die Arme und Pierre schenkt ihr endlich seinen Ring. Fargo ist sehr zufrieden, als am nächsten Tag das "Andre Sandrov Center for Cryogenics" umbenannt wurde in "Pierre Fargo Center for Cryogenics". Er ist zum ersten Mal ungeheuer Stolz, den Namen Fargo zu tragen.